


my dad is Monokuma

by hhdoesstuff



Category: Danganronpa, DanganronpaV3 - Fandom, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Blog, Gen, Human AU, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Monomi doesn't show up she's talked of, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Tumblr, also Shuichi Saihara isn't really a big part of the story, blog au, human monodam, human monokid, human monophanie, human monosuke, human monotaro, pre game danganronpa, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhdoesstuff/pseuds/hhdoesstuff
Summary: how did the monokubs come to be? and what are the voice actors like?(drv3 spoilers everywhere in this fic)





	my dad is Monokuma

“My name is (removed by team danganronpa™ for copyright infringement) but you all can call me monodam, my dad works as the voice actor for Monokuma  
I’ve decided to make this blog so i can talk about what the people that make danganronpa are really like” 

the post ends there, the tags are not helpful to help find what you wish to find, they are things like #danganronpa, #the truth, #i hope my dad doesn’t find this blog, but nothing you care for   
You click “next post” it loads putting your dark room in white light and then back to a light blue glow

“So i feel like i should say i few things about who i am since this my first blog, like i said last post my name is (removed by team danganronpa™ for copyright infringement) but i also go by monodam, i have three brothers (i will not say what their real names are but you all can call them: Monotaro, Monokid and Monosuke) i also have a sister that i will be calling Monophanie (though my brothers call her Monofunny as a on going joke)  
Tbh most of them are kinda mean but they are still family and nothing really gets too out of hand”

You stop reading at that point, this post is just him talking about his brothers and sister, it’s like reading a family scrapbook, it’s too sweet too boring

“Ok so today was the first day of audiences for danganronpa and to be honest it’s hard to watch because i know that if someone there gets casted that they will end up not themselves anymore and probably dead, the only actors that still themselves are the voice actors (i’m not even sure of that, but that’s for another post), like i want to tell the people that want to join that it’s worst idea ever but the worst part is they know, they know they will not be themselves and will die! But they still want to….a bad part is that i kinda feel the same way, like i wouldn’t want to be on danganronpa but...it’d be neat to care about something like a tv show to the point of not caring about death….but still i don’t think even if i cared about something that much that i’d be willing to die”  
You think to yourself what a fake fan that kid is lucky to have one of the voice actors for a dad and it seems like he doesn’t even like the show! All the tags are whiny some of them are like #i wish no one died due to danganronpa, or #i hate that i met these people too cause they seem nice…  
It’s all so whiny you click “next post” hoping it will be about the show you love and not some brat!

“Do you guys think i should ask monokid to stop breaking my toy robots?-”  
Next post  
“I feel like-”  
Next post  
“I wish-”  
Next effing post

“Today i talked with some of the people that make the robots! It was fun though i learned about something that i shouldn’t and i’m not sure about posting this but i feel like i should…  
They seem to working on a robot that could be a character, a camera and a way for the audience to participate in the story but if i’m being honest i’m scared of this, they are making a person but then making so they’ll be hackin camera and audience survey! As someone that loves robots it makes feel kinda stick...   
I have some idea on what they right now are being called, they are being called K1-B0   
It’s weird knowing this...cuz i can’t do anything about it….and i wish i could i-”

You stop reading at that point, you don’t care about this kid’s life, you just want to learn about danganronpa but you’ve already read everything that the makers have said, you’ve gone on every fan site, somehow read all the fanfic….but.   
You. still. Want. more.  
You click next, it is 5am but you don’t care, it’s a saturday, your mom will still be mad but who cares?

“I’m starting to think that monokid is reading this blog...i don’t know if i should stop out of fear of him telling dad or if maybe he may share some of these thoughts of mine...or maybe he’s waiting to make fun of me...anyway i’m starting to think that my dad is telling the people he works with that i make small robots, i’m not sure why but it’s my dad so it can’t be good...”

Will this kid’s whining ever stop? He always is posting about “oh boo hoo my family hates me and i think they want to make me feel like shit” like who effing cares?  
Next post, you it’s a anon ask, if there is one thing you know about that site you’re on, you know that means one thing, anon hate

“Anon asked: you know you probably shouldn’t post this stuff right? Like what if your cool as hell brother (who totally is great) finds your dumb blog and tells Papa Kuma about it??

Monokid get off my blog, also don’t you think that dad will be mad that you didn’t just him but instead tried to make this some kind of power fantasy where you can tell me to do stuff or else you tell dad, also when did you start caring about dad’s rules? Mr “i almost burned down the house while trying to burn monodam’s stuff”

Tbh you only read that cuz it’s kinda funny, maybe you should stop skipping these kind of posts cuz they are really funny

Next post

“So it turns out that monokid has a blog now... i don’t think he’s gonna do anything to hurt this blog but i think he is still gonna read this blog and there’s not a lot i can do, because if i say anything to my other siblings they may tell my dad about this blog and i can’t talk to him for a lot of reasons, so the only two mono’s that get to know about this blog is me and monokid i guess...i’m just glad this isn’t my main”

Ok maybe you don’t care...but still you might miss something if you skip so you’ll just have to live with this

“Anon asked: wait what do you mean this isn’t your main? What is your main -from not monokid

Monokid do you even know how anon works? Anyways why should i tell you? You’re just gonna annoy me there too…”

Ok what is up this monokid guy, he’s making it hard to find posts about danganronpa, cuz a lot of posts are now him on anon  
Next post

“One of my toy robots has gone missing, i last saw that dad had it but what he’d do with it is up to anyone to guess.   
Also i keep forgetting to post about what i meant when i said that i think even the voice actors end up not themselves, from what i’ve been told by my aunt (she’s also a voice actor but she’s nicer) my dad wasn’t always like how he is now, he use to be nicer and didn’t like death, he also didn’t say his name is Monokuma even though Monokuma is just a character he plays”

Hmm you didn’t know that the voice actor for monokuma calls himself monokuma, it’s nice to know that reading this old blog will let you learn more about danganronpa and not just the life of this kid 

“Hi, this isn’t monodam he’s at some class about robots or something, anyway this is monosuke and i should say that wow monodam has been getting to some stuff hasn’t he? Anyway why i’m leaving this here is so he’ll see this and maybe work on making his top secret blog harding to find, and if anyone wants to know why i’m at his computer it’s because i was told to clean his room cuz he’s out”

Next post

“Okay so now monosuke also knows but i don’t think he’s is going to tell dad, so that’s good, still i need to be more careful”

You are starting to feel your eyes trying close but you wouldn’t let them as to click next post

“I heard that team danganronpa is thinking of adding more mascots for the new season of danganronpa, i think my dad might get them to use some old fan kids of Monokuma that me and my siblings made when we were younger...i really hope he doesn’t...i don’t those characters to be seen, because in a way they are me and my siblings to just be characters….”  
There is only one post left...it’s now 6am, your mom’s gonna soon come in to wake you up  
Next post

“Hey uh this ain’t monodam i’m (removed by team danganronpa™ for copyright infringement) our dad found out about monodams blog and now they are having a fight and i think father gonna tell his bosses and they might mess with this blog… uh i gotta go now cuz i need to make sure nothing gets out of hand”

There are no tags. Nothing. You know what has happened to this kid. Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, Monophanie and Monodam, they are new mascots for the new season of danganronpa, season 53, the season you want so bad to be in…

Your mother comes in turning the lights on as she does  
“dear it’s time to wake up!” she says with a smile eyes closed  
“Oh uh hey mom...good morning…”  
She opens her eyes to see you at your computer looking like you’ve never have sleeped  
“Shuichi did you still all night again!?”  
“Sorry mom…”

The blog may have ended and Shuichi Saihara may not care what happened but the story is not over...


End file.
